In death
by vahly
Summary: One shot in due parti.Harry sta morendo, e Ron è al suo fianco.Accenni slash HarryRon


_**In death**._

**Parte 1 – Ron **

Ascolto i battiti del tuo cuore, il mio volto sul tuo petto, che si alza ed abbassa regolarmente, ma sempre più lento, sempre più a fatica.  
Sento il tuo respiro sempre più debole, e la presa sulla mia mano diminuire sempre più.  
_Non stai morendo, non è vero._  
Chiudo gli occhi, per cercare di evadere dalla realtà.  
_Non mi stai lasciando.  
_Mormoro piano "Non sta succedendo niente, è solo un brutto incubo… presto ci sveglieremo."  
E tu mi sorridi.  
Sembri crederci.  
Il battito del tuo cuore non può svanire, tu sei l'eroe, tu hai vinto, cazzo!  
Tutti noi abbiamo sempre sognato di vincere la guerra, ma non così… non così…  
E mentre tutti corrono di qua e di là per soccorrere i feriti, sembra quasi che nessuno abbia intenzione di aiutare te.  
Forse sanno già che è finita. Ma li odio lo stesso.  
Vorrei soltanto poter avere ancora un giorno, uno soltanto, per dirti tutto ciò che non ti ho mai detto. È egoistico, lo so, ma non riesco a sopportare il fatto che tu non saprai ciò che provo.  
_Ti amo, Harry…_  
Non credo che tu provi lo stesso per me. Non mi sono mai illuso fino a questo punto. Dopotutto, sei stato il ragazzo di mia sorella, e questo non posso dimenticarlo.  
Ed in realtà, non so neanch'io che cosa voglio.  
So solo che non è giusto. No, non lo è.  
Non saresti dovuto morire. Non tu. Non così.  
Mi sarebbe bastato essere tuo amico, era più che sufficiente. Vederti sorridere, vedere che eri felice. Ma tutto questo non esisterà mai più.  
"Ron…" Mormori, ed io vedo i tuoi occhi farsi più lucidi e pieni di consapevolezza.  
Vorrei dirti di non affaticarti, ma so che sarebbe inutile.  
"Cosa c'è, Harry?" Ti domando, nel vano tentativo di non piangere.  
"Io… io…" per un attimo ho paura che tu non ce la faccia, ed il terrore mi assale. "Grazie. Per tutto… mi sei sempre stato vicino… tu, Hermione… e gli altri… ringrazia anche… loro…"  
"Sì, lo farò Harry"  
"Vi ho voluto bene…"  
"Non parlare così… Harry…"  
Le parole mi muoiono in gola.  
Il tuo respiro si è fermato, così come il battito del tuo cuore.  
Non posso fare più niente per te.  
Vorrei gridare, rompere qualcosa. Ma i miei muscoli sembrano essersi paralizzati, la mia bocca incapace di pronunciare alcun ché.  
Ho l'impressione di sentire il mio cuore spezzarsi.  
Ti amavo Harry.  
Ti amo.

**Parte 2 – Harry**

La fine sta giungendo, e fa meno male di quel che pensassi.  
Riposerò, finalmente.  
Tutto ciò che mi circonda sembra perdere d'importanza, i suoni si fanno più ovattati, le immagini più sfuocate.  
È dunque questo ciò che si prova?  
Solo una persona è al mio fianco, l'unica che voglio tenere con me fino all'ultimo istante.  
Sento la sua disperazione giungere, quando infine si rende conto che non c'è nulla da fare.  
_Va bene così, Ron, davvero. Va bene così.  
_Non vorrei piangere, non voglio lasciarmi sopraffare dalla paura.  
Quando me ne andrò, lo farò a testa alta.  
Perché non dovrei? Ho salvato il mondo magico, ho vinto la guerra. Sì, l'ho vinta io, anche se quest'affermazione può sembrare troppo egocentrica. Non importa, nessuno saprà mai cosa penso. Sarò sempre il bimbo che si è sacrificato per loro.  
Come se avessi avuto altra scelta.  
Ho solo un rimpianto, solo uno.  
Non ho mai avuto l'opportunità di stare con la persona che amavo. Che amo.  
_Posso dirti quello che provo, Ron? Posso farlo?_  
Non gli avrei mai detto comunque dei miei sentimenti. Cosa avrebbe pensato? Cosa avrebbe fatto dopo?  
E così, sono rimasto in silenzio. Fino all'ultimo giorno.  
"Non sta succedendo niente, è solo un brutto incubo… presto ci sveglieremo." Mi dice.  
Sorrido leggermente. È ironico che sia proprio lui a consolarmi.  
Ne sono felice.  
Ma so che non è un sogno, che è la realtà.  
Tutto sta finendo.  
Se gli dicessi ciò che provo? Se gli dicessi di amarlo?  
Non potrebbe farmi del male. Non ora che sto morendo.  
Ad ogni modo, anche se mi odiasse, domani sarebbe tutto finito.  
"Ron…" Mormoro, ripetendo a me stesso che ce la posso fare, nonostante il senso di tristezza e di vuoto che si fa sempre più strada nella mia mente.  
La sua espressione è preoccupata, mentre mi risponde "Cosa c'è, Harry?"  
Taccio per un momento, prima di dirglielo.  
Sarà davvero la cosa giusta da fare?  
"Io… io…" balbetto, in modo patetico.  
_Io ti amo Ron. _  
Vorrei poteglielo dire, ma c'è qualcosa che me lo impedisce.  
_Cosa penserai di me, dopo? Cosa ricorderai? Sarò lo stronzo che ha sfruttato tua sorella, lo sporco gay che ti ha visto nudo e che ti ha abbracciato senza che tu sapessi delle sue tendenze? Ringrazierai che io sia morto, perché così non dovrai preoccuparti di tenermi lontano? Oppure scoprirò che mi ricambi, che anche tu mi ami… e soffrirai per avermi perso, sapendo che avresti potuto avere di più se solo uno dei due avesse avuto più coraggio? Ti chiederai come sarebbe andata se fossi stato più onesto con te stesso e con me?_  
Non posso farlo.  
Non posso fargli una cosa del genere.  
"Grazie. Per tutto… mi sei sempre stato vicino… tu, Hermione… e gli altri… ringrazia anche… loro…" Continuo, dissimulando l'imbarazzo. Non che ci voglia molto, con la miriade di emozioni che ci vorticano attorno.  
"Sì, lo farò Harry" Mi rassicura, e so che sarà così.  
"Vi ho voluto bene…"  
_Soprattutto a te, Ron. Soprattutto a te…_  
"Non… "  
_Addio, Ron.  
Addio._


End file.
